Plume
by Gryffon-ner
Summary: Un rêve peut-il vraiment tracer leur avenir ? Mais quel est ce rêve ? OS sans prétention DM/HP


**Plume**

Tout appartient à la fabuleuse J. !

Un rêve peut-il vraiment tracer leur avenir ? Mais quel est ce rêve ? OS sans prétention DM/HP

Bonne lecture !

_Harry était seul._

_Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être et avait bien peur de ne jamais pouvoir en sortir. Pourquoi avait-il ce pressentiment? Il était le Survivant alors, intuition oblige !_

_L'endroit était lumineux, ce qui aurait dû le rassurer, tout était blanc, sauf le sol qui était un damier de carreaux gris clair et foncé. Aucun bruit ne parvenait aux oreilles du brun qui commençait à croire qu'il devait être mort. Pour voir quel effet cela ferait, il fit quelques pas. Même le son clair et résonnant des pas sur un sol dur n'existait pas dans ce monde à part. Au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait sa marche, Harry se demande s'il n'était pas en train de faire du surplace car le paysage ne bouger absolument pas…_

_Tout à coup, un bruit léger se fit entendre. Harry arrêta tout mouvement et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à voir ici. Le brun attendit patiemment, et au bout de quelques minutes, le même bruit réapparut avec un peu plus d'intensité._

_Plus il attendait, plus les bruissements se firent nombreux et clairs dans son esprit. Lorsqu'ils lui semblèrent assez près, Harry décida d'enfin ouvrir les yeux. Malheureusement, ses intenses yeux verts ne virent aucune trace d'une quelconque présence._

_Déçu comme s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise plaisanterie, il s'éloigna un peu._

_« -Harry, appela doucement une voix. »_

_Le Gryffondor se retourna d'un geste brusque mais ne vit toujours personne. Pourtant, il lui semblait connaitre la voix sans pourtant réussir à mettre un nom dessus. _

_Un petit rayonnement commença alors à titiller son œil droit. Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction et vit qu'une lumineuse clarté se diriger avec lenteur vers lui. Ne sachant que faire d'autre à part attendre, le brun resta planté là, le regard ne lâchant pas ce petit soleil._

_Plus le temps avançait, plus Harry pu appréhender la source. Elle semblait humaine. Elle marchait sur deux jambes interminables, soutenant un corps grand et fort où deux bras se balançaient légèrement de chaque côté en un balancier constant. Bien qu'il savait que cet être avait une figure, il n'arrivait pas à le distinguer. Pourtant, il lui semblait connaitre le visage sans pourtant réussir à mettre un nom dessus._

_L'homme, parce que s'en était un, avança jusqu'à se trouver à la hauteur du Gryffondor. Une fois chose faite, il prit un instant pour contempler le brun, puis le pris avec une débordante tendresse dans ses bras._

_« -Harry, dit-il. Je croyais que tu ne viendrais jamais… »_

_Sentant une pointe de tristesse dans la voix du pseudo-inconnu, Harry s'en voulut immédiatement d'en être la cause, et rendit son étreinte au jeune homme._

_Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, se satisfaisant simplement de la présence de l'autre, de la chaleur que le corps aimé dégager et leur âme se mélangeant secrètement. Pourtant le jeune homme finit par se défaire de l'étreinte du brun._

_« -Harry, tu sais qu'il nous est impossible d'être ensemble._

_-Mais pourquoi ? fit Harry d'une voix tremblante. Je suis tellement bien avec toi._

_-Moi aussi, assura le jeune homme en versant une larme que les doigts du brun accueillirent. »_

_Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent dans ceux de l'autre un moment, comme afin de trouver une solution dans les pupilles d'en face. Ce fut le jeune homme qui brisa le silence le premier :_

_« -Il n'y a qu'une seule solution : leur demander la permission. »_

_Sans attendre de réponse du brun, le jeune homme l'attrapa dans ses bras, pris appuie sur ses pieds et décolla avec lui après s'être donné un coup d'impulsion. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry constata que le jeune homme était pourvu de grandes ailes blanches dans le dos. Bien que son esprit lui signalait que ce n'était pas un ange, son cœur le reconnu comme tel. Le rouge et or ne savait pas trop pourquoi ni comment, il ne pouvait ignorer que les battements de son être n'était dû qu'à la seul présence de ce jeune homme._

_Pendant que ce dernier l'emmenait toujours plus haut, Harry resserra ses bras autour de son coup en fermant les yeux, ne voulant oublier cette sensation, celle qui lui faisait penser que cet être aimé le conduisait vers le bonheur. Un bonheur à deux._

_Le charme finit par doucement se calmer et le jeune homme déposa le brun sur un sol cotonneux. Il lui prit ensuite la main et ils marchèrent jusqu'à arriver à une arcade qu'ils traversèrent. Derrière elle se tenait 3 sièges. Sur chacun d'entre eux était écrit un mot : haine, peur, orgueil et espoir. Êtres invisibles à l'œil mais bien présents en sensation. Le jeune homme s'inclina un peu et prit la parole :_

_« -Nous sommes venus parce que Harry et moi-même désirons enfin pouvoir être ensemble, que notre amour ne reste pas caché en nous._

_-Et que faites-vous des défauts de l'autre ? pesta la haine. Croyez-vous que vous vous en accommoderez ?_

_-Et vous avez pensez à vos amis, vos familles ? demanda timidement la peur. Avez-vous juste songé à leurs réactions ? Avez-vous oublié quel pourrait être le regard des autres sur votre couple ?_

_-Et quelle sera votre vie après cela ? Allez-vous vous rabaisser à capituler devant cette petite faiblesse qui s'est fait un place dans votre cœur ? gronda la fierté. Où est donc passé votre orgueil ? »_

_Devant toutes ces déclarations plus tranchantes les unes que les autres, Harry commençait à perdre espoir… Ce fut justement lui qui continua :_

_« -Mais finalement, pourquoi ne pas oublier tout cela ? Pourquoi ne pas faire ce qui est le plus simple ? Vous mes Frères, ne seriez-vous pas en paix s'ils ne suivaient pas vos conseils ? »_

_La haine, la peur et la fierté ne répondirent parce que l'espoir avait encore frappé. L'espoir ne pouvait rien accomplir de concret, mais il était capable d'une grande persuasion dans l'esprit qu'il occupe._

_« -Retournez ensemble, jeunes êtres, et ne vous lâchez plus. »_

_Le jeune homme, les mains tremblantes dans celles d'Harry, salua poliment ces êtres et se retira avec le brun._

_« -Plus personne ne pourra nous empêcher de nous aimer Harry, fit il lorsqu'ils furent seuls. »_

_Il tendit son bras vers son aile droite et arracha une petite plume blanche. Il la déposa dans la main du brun et referma ses doigts dessus._

_« -Pour que tu saches que je serais toujours à toi. »_

_Le jeune homme embrassa tendrement le front du Gryffondor, puis dans un éclat, il disparut._

La lumière du matin s'infiltra paresseusement dans le dortoir des Gryffondors de septième année. Les rayons qui avaient réussi à traverser la petite fenêtre vinrent caresser l'âme des cinq rouge et or afin de les réveiller. Harry papillonna d'abord avant d'ouvrir clairement les yeux. Il se souvenait entièrement de ce rêve étrange qu'il avait fait et bizarrement, il se sentait affreusement seul depuis.

Sans grande conviction, il s'habilla et rejoigna ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, pour aller prendre le petit déjeuné. Il descendit doucement le Grand Escalier derrière le jeune couple, ses pensées toujours tourné vers ce rêve. Il se rappelait de la douceur du corps du jeune homme, des barrières qu'ils avaient fait tomber en les personnes de la haine, la peur et la fierté et de cette petite plume blanche, symbole pur, vierge et timide de leur amour. Pourquoi ce rêve ?

Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans la Grande Salle, un groupe de Serpentards, visiblement très matinal, en sorti.

« -Tu t'es pas couché cette nuit, Potter ? »

Cette voix. Drago Malefoy. En la reconnaissant, il se retourna vers le serpentard qui le regardait en souriant narquoisement. Mais Harry ne s'attarda pas longtemps dessus, il fixait autre chose.

« -Harry ? demanda Hermione inquiète du manque de réaction total de son ami. »

Ron le prit par le bras et l'emmena calmement dans la Grande Salle, sans plus se préoccuper des vert et argent.

« -Il est bizarre tout de même ce Potter, fit Pansy lorsque le trio de Gryffondors s'était éloigné.

-C'est notre seul et unique Potter, lança Drago comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité générale.

- On ne le changera pas, conclut Blaise. Au fait Dray, tu as une petite plume blanche dans les cheveux !

**FIN**


End file.
